


Career Witch Pupaid

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [125]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Multi, RP log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Percy fights his first career witch and then goes on a sweet date with Belladona
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574
Comments: 1





	Career Witch Pupaid

**Author's Note:**

> Words | points  
> Bunny (Percy): 1634 words | 3230 points
> 
> EXP: 9

Order: Percy, Pupaid (witch)

  
  


Eb was curled around Percy's shoulders as he entered the witch labyrinth, feeling unease in the pit of his stomach. He had to remind himself, he could do this. He could do this. Von knew he could do this. Salem believed in him. What was one little witch, after all? Percy transformed and drew his mace, eyes sweeping over the labyrinth.

  
  


Pupaid hung limply in the centre of it room. Arms being held up by strings. The space around the witch looked like some disaster of a puppeteer workroom with parts of puppets scattered everywhere. If one were to look closely as what was around they wouldn't see any eyes. When Percy transformed the witch came to life its body moved in odd ways. Like it was being controlled by the strings. 

  
  


Health: Percy 60HP Pupaid 70HP Maistir 25HP (Two hands one HP)

  
  


Percy laughed to himself. This... was fitting, wasn't it? He swung his mace and reared back, going on one leg to get the mace to hit as hard as possible. It smashed into one of the hands.

It was eerie quiet without the other magi. He missed them, but this... this was doubtless a good chance to get into it.

"Bring it!"

(7+3 to attack, 10x1dmg)

  
  


A cry of pain came not from the witch but from high above it. The witch tried to attack but wasn't able to hit the magi. 

(10 to hit)

  
  


Health: Percy 60HP, Pupaid 70HP, Maistir 15HP

  
  


Percy laughed to himself, swinging the mace absently. The action also resulted in it clipping his chin, causing him to drop the weapon, cursing.

(Nat 1, 3 dmg to himself)

  
  


Laughter came down from above the witch tried to attack again but missed. 

(9 to hit)

  
  


The Maistir dropped the controls of the witch and tried to attack Percy but missed. 

(8 to hit)

Health: Percy 57hp, Pupaid 70hp, Maistir 15hp

  
  


Percy moved closer, drawing his whip instead to slash at the big pair of hands again. He had to remember, divide and conquer. Not that hard, eh?

(11+7 to hit, 2dmg)

  
  


Pupaid stopped its feet. Movement becoming more fluid now that the familiar wasn't controlling it. It was able to kick Percy and a cheer came from somewhere deep in the labyrinth. 

(15 to hit. 9dmg)

Health: Percy 48hp, Pupaid 70hp, Maistir 13hp

  
  


Percy narrowed his eyes, slashing at the familuar again. That made sense, the familiar was holding it back. He'd seen stuff like this before.

(19+7 to hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Pupaid kicked at Percy again landing the hit and the far of crowd cheered again causing the witch to bow. 

(18 to hit. 4dmg)

Health: Percy 44hp, Pupaid 70hp, maistir 9hp

  
  


Percy grit his teeth. "Rude!" He slashed at the hands again. As soon as those were gone, he'd get rid of the witch.

(15+7 to hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Pupaid tried to attack again but missed the magi by a hair. 

(13 to hit)

  
  


Maistir tried to attack but was unable to get close enough to the magi. 

(7 to hit)

Health: Percy 44hp, Pupaid 70hp, Maistir 5hp

  
  


Percy reared his whip back and ensnared the witch with it, keeping it still. "That's enough out of you!"

(11+8, sealed 2 rounds)

  
  


Pupaid tried to attack but was unable to. 

  
  


Maistir clapped its hand together and exploded. Close enough to hit Percy.

(16 to hit, 2dmg)

  
  


Health: Percy 42hp, Pupaid 70hp bound 2 rounds, Maistir dead

  
  


Keeping one hand on the whip and pulling it taut, Percy drew his shotgun with the other and fired up at the witch. The blast had hurt, but... honestly, Ophelia had hurt him worse than that. He grinned to himself. "That all?"

(4+7 to hit, 5dmg)

  
  


The witch tried to break free but wasn't able to. With its familiar dead its controller gell to the ground and the noises became fainter and fainter.

  
  


Health: Percy 42hp, Pupaid 65hp bound 1 rounds, Maistir dead

  
  


Percy fired off two shots at the witch, aware that it... probably wouldn't stay put long. He narrowed his eyes. "It'd be a lot easier if you just stayed still, hon." He called.

(13+3 to hit, 10x2=20dmg)

  
  


Pupaid broke free and kicked Percy.

(17 to hit. 10dmg)

  
  


Health: Percy 32hp, Pupaid 45hp, Maistir dead

  
  


Percy activated his armor as he fired another shot up at the witch. This really wasn't so bad, though he was getting a little sore. "Really?"

(+74 def armor to percy, 12+7 to hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Pupaid kicked Percy again jumped up and down a bit. 

(15 to hit. 5dmg)

  
  


Health: Percy 32hp +armor 69, Pupaid 41hp, Maistir dead

  
  


Percy grit his teeth. Ow again, but the armor was helping. And... this was therapeutic.

He wondered how much Von did this.

(4+7 to hit, 8dmg)

  
  


Pupaid tried to kick the magi again but its leg was wrapped up in its string. 

(11 to hit)

  
  


Health: Percy 32hp +armor 69, Pupaid 33hp, Maistir dead

  
  


Percy fired off another shot at the witch. When he got closer he'd break out his knuckle guards and get some more steam out.

(8+7 to hit, 8dmg)

  
  


Pupaid tried to attack but legs were still tied up. 

(11 to hit)

  
  


Health: Percy 32hp +armor 69, Pupaid 25hp, Maistir dead

  
  


Percy tossed his weapon over his shoulder and formed his knuckle guards, cracking his knuckles as he came forwards and punched the witch. That was the good ol stress relief he needed, right.

(3+7 to hit, 1dmg)

  
  


Pupaid finally getting free kicked Percy square in the chest. 

(Nat 20, 6dmg)

  
  


Health: Percy 32hp +armor 64, Pupaid 24hp, Maistir dead

  
  


Percy yelped, then punched the witch again. "Ow!"

(12+7 to hit, 7dmg)

  
  


Pupaid tried to attack but was spooked by the hit. 

(5 to hit)

  
  


Health: Percy 32hp +armor 64, Pupaid 17hp, Maistir dead

  
  


Percy braced himself and punched the witch over and over until it stopped moving.

(15+3 to hit, 6x4=24 damage)

  
  


A scream could be heard from above as Pupaid fell to the ground parts cracking and turning to dust.

  
  


Health: Percy 32hp +armor 64, Pupaid dead

  
  


Percy let his transformation slip, catching the grief seed to admire it. It was pretty, in a base kind of way. In a 'this is my eventual end' kinda way.

He stowed it in his pocket and pulled his phone out to text his girlfriend. He could go for some coffee, maybe a bite to eat.

  
  


Belladona was downtown picking something up when she got a text from Percy. She smiled and replied. She actually had what she needed this time instead of well last time she had tried to pick stuff up from downtown.

  
  


Percy wandered in her direction. He'd lost Eb somewhere during the battle, but he wasn't too worried about the incubator. He knew better. When he did see her, he narrowed his eyes and crept up so he could surprise her by.... picking her up and pressing his face into her neck. His chin twinged, and he doubtless had a few bruises blossoming over him, but that was fine.

  
  


"Ahhh!" Belladona cried out in surprise but before she hit Percy she noticed his hands and felt his face. "Percy I could have hit you." She whined and melted into his touch.

  
  


"Yeah?" He mumbled, turning and un-burying his face enough to see where he was going, but still keeping her up. The whole 'being magically strong' part always had a lot of benefits. "And then what?"

  
  


"I would feel like shit, I don't want to just hit you unless we're sparing." Belladona adjusted the bag she was holding so it didn't hit Percy. "So where are you taking me snac?"

  
  


Percy kissed her cheek. "What about... a diner? Snacks need meals too."

  
  


"Dinner sounds great." She hummed. "Snac feeling up to anything in particular?"

  
  


"Hmm... something warm. And red. And bloody..." he spun her a bit and squeezed her, drawing the silence out for a second before grinning. "Steak and eggs?"

  
  


Belladona's faced flushed. She liked where he was going and bit her lip. At the mention of steak and eggs she huffed. "You fucking tease. But sure. Maybe after we can finally have those cherries for dessert we talked about so long ago." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

  
  


Percy shifted so that he could carry her bridal style, pleased at the blush on her cheeks. He didn't care if anyone stared, it was summer and he was in love. He offered her a peck on the cheek. "If you're up to it, I'm up to it, lover."

  
  


Belladona let go of Percy with her hand holding the bag so she could let it hang so its content would be damaged. "Thats good to hear, love." She kissed his cheek her face still flushed.

  
  


Percy sighed and let her down when they reached the diner, not quite wanting to embarrass her by carrying her over the threshold- that might have been a tad much, truth be told- and shifted to hold her hand instead.

  
  


Belladona whined a bit at being put down but didn't complain. She was finally able to get a good look at the other. "Did you just come from a fight?" He looked a little worse around the edges but nothing looked major.

  
  


Percy nodded, then pulled out the grief seed and offered her a grin. "Guess who killed a witch by himself?"

  
  


Belladona looked at the seed. Shit right those weaker career witches. She should get on to that. But that didn't matter right now. "Holy shit thats amazing Percy!" She kissed his cheek.

  
  


Percy smiled and stored it again, leaning on her. "Hence, steak and eggs. And girlfriend time."

  
  


"Good. After food I'll make sure your feeling better then new." Belladona let Percy lean on her and lead him to a booth that they were directed to. She sat next to Percy.

  
  


Percy didn't mind. Honestly, he was grateful for it. He kissed her forehead. "But I already feel better than new when I'm with you, Bebe."

  
  


Belladona smiled. "You sweet talker." She leaned into him. "So anything else besides steak and eggs?" She asked as she grabbed a menu. "I'm thinking the deluxe waffle meal." She mused aloud as she looked over the food.

  
  


Percy hummed. "Steak, eggs, hashbrowns, pancakes, hot chocolate." He nodded to himself. "That's what I want."

  
  


Belladona nodded and waved down a waiter. After ordering she relaxed a bit more into Percy. "You know sometimes I wonder if you also got a bottomless stomach." She poked his stomach area.

  
  


"No, I think that's just a side affect of dating two teenage boys." He leaned in close and kissed her cheek again. And again. "Hungry. Growing."

  
  


Belladona laughed. "Two teenage boys, someone that needs more calories due to a missing leg and lastly a girl that bakes the best things ever." She turned and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

  
  


"So we worked it all out. You've got the money, Si can cook, and we're all happy. I love it."

  
  


Belladona nodded. "Yup." She still worried about Luis and when he did make his wish but that was something to deal with later. "Everything is calm in the city to which is nice."

  
  


"So we're about due for some trouble, right? Percy suggested. "Just, logically."

  
  


Belladona sighed. "I don't know maybe? But maybe we should also enjoy this calm cause we don't what will come." She really didn't like the idea for things going bad.

  
  


He nodded. "I'm not trying to upset you, I'm just... thinking ahead."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead again. Let's get back to thinking about eggs. And... witches and romance."

  
  


Belladona laughed. "Eggs. They are sure great. They can be made in hundreds of ways and it seems like every animal has a type of egg." She said in an over dramatic tone. "I kinda wanna get an ostrich egg and eat it."

  
  


"Ostrich sounds good... but I wanna try one of the really little eggs. Oh, what are they called again?" He snapped his fingers. "Quail! Quail eggs."

  
  


"Quail eggs are so small." Belladona the smiled wide. "So we were at this fancy ass party when I was little and there was wine tasting with food. Well me being a kid got a big plate of mac and cheese well my parents had the tasting. They had half a quail egg with a full glass of wine. It was wild." She snorted a bit at the memory. "They had 12 rounds of food and wine and the quail egg was the biggest piece of food."

  
  


Percy wheezed. "Thats it? They'd starve, for sure!"

  
  


"Not only were they hungry but also drunk. We got wacdonalds on the way back to the hotel so my parents didn't die from alcohol poisoning." Belladona grinned. "Really some rich people are crazy."

  
  


Percy nodded. "Wacdonalds... what if we got some ice cream on the way back? I mean, we're not crazy rich people."

  
  


"Speak for your self." Belladona grinned. "But ice cream would be great."

  
  


"C'mon, I dont think you're that rich." Percy rolled his eyes playfully.

  
  


"We live in a four story mansion." Belladona said flatly. "But lets move on from that." She wasn't the biggest fan of bragging about her wealth. It felt weird when there were people that had problems.

  
  


Percy nodded. He wasn't going to argue, he'd just intended to tease. "Yes?"

  
  


"What was the witch like?" She asked.

  
  


"A marionette. One familiar, two hands. As the familiar went down, the marionette went crazy. Kept kicking me. But... wasn't so bad." He offered a grin. "Easy."

  
  


"Well it sounds creepy." Belladona was fine with witches as long as it wasn't medical themed. "Career witches are popping up again then." She had kept her eye out for them during the last year but never saw one. "Okay important question, worst witch and best witch fight you've had."

  
  


"Worst? Hmm... Julia. It was back when I first started, it was a whole crowd of the little things. And best... is it terrible to say Prometheus, I think? First witch I took a bite out of. You?"

  
  


"Hey you taking that bite really made me want to know more about you. Also it was hot. Worst is easy for me walpurgisnacht. Losing a leg kinda makes anything else that happened a moot point. Best would have to be a witch called Tapia it was weird and wonderful. It was the fight I first pulled my scalpel out."

  
  


"Tapia? Tell me more." Percy grinned.

  
  


"It looked like we were in some twisted mortuary and funeral home. It was a medic I think. And it really like using poison." She grinned. "So I had no problems. The witch had that plague doctor vibe but more gooy and one of the familiars was a skeleton. Ended up being the one to kill the witch."

  
  


Percy whistled. It sounded really cool. "So, how awesome was it?"

  
  


"It was amazing." She grinned. "As the only one that didn't have to deal with poison I did have to carry but whatever. I'm glad I got to fight that witch."

  
  


"I feel the same anytime I see a candy witch. Like, like Valentina? Remember her?"

  
  


"You mean the witch we saved Lu from? How could I forget. Second worst witch." She sighed. "And if Lu wasn't there then it would have been fine."

  
  


"We... were all panicking." He found her hand and laced their fingers together. "But... it worked out."

  
  


Belladona squeezed Percy's hand. "It did." The waiter came over and set down the food. "Speaking of sweets." She took her finger and got a bit of whip cream on it and poked Percy's nose. "Now I'll just need to add that cherry later."

  
  


Percy caught her finger and licked off the remaining cream. "Oh? Didn't I mention I was ready for it?"

  
  


"Oh I know. But I just wanted to add the whip cream first." Belladona grinned and then kissed Percy's cheek.

  
  


"Really?" He hummed. "Thank you."

  
  


"Your welcome." She popped a piece of bacon in her mouth.

  
  


Percy got to work eating his own- jelly on the pancakes, cut up the steak and mix it, the eggs, and hash browns together. When it's done, there's the concoction in the center of one plate, and the pancakes on the other.

He gets to work eating them, sighing in relief when it hits his tongue. He hadn't realized he was hungry, but maybe that was the fault of the scratches and scrapes. He was sore.

  
  


Belladona saw what Percy did to his food and shook her head. She cut into the waffle and took a bite after dipping into some syrup.

  
  


He glanced at her. "Hm?"

  
  


"What?" She cocked her eyebrow as she popped in another piece of waffle.

  
  


"Thinking about anything?"

  
  


"How good waffles are and how much I love you." Belladona grinned and took another bite.

  
  


Percy poked a piece of steak with his fork and got to work eating more. "And I'm thinking about steak. Y'know, they did it just right. Perfectly tender. Just a bit bloody."

  
  


"Thats good. Oh have you ever eaten raw beef or any other raw meat?" Belladona asked. "Beef is really good, chicken I find weird and some cuts of pork are good." She finished off a quarter of the waffle.

  
  


"Once or twice, but... not as big into it. I know I can, but it's not necessarily smart to do so." He sipped at the hot chocolate, feeling the warmth fill him up. "I know I've eaten plastic in front of you, but the texture of raw chicken... that's too much for me."

  
  


"Chicken is weird. When I realized I couldn't get sick from anything I just started eating what ever food in what ever way." She shrugged. "Also the eating plastic is weird."

  
  


Percy leaned on her. "Oh stop, it's not that bad. Just the minor property damage, that's the only issue."

  
  


Belladona snorted. "Okay okay. Anyways be gay do crimes." She laughed.

  
  


Percy nodded curtly. "That's the goal."

  
  


Belladona enjoyed the food. She found most smaller cheaper places to be far better then the super over the top places okay some of those places were really good. Once she was finished she pressed a kiss on Percy's cheek. "I'll be right back love." And went off to pay the bill. 

When she returned she grabbed her bag from before. "Okay ice cream cones or ice cream and crepes?" She knew of place that did those fancy crepes that were common in Japan. They were sooo good.

  
  


Percy slid out of the booth, finding her hand to lace his fingers through it again. "I'm... leaning towards crepes. I've never had one before. Are they good?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, scared of the answer.

  
  


Belladona looked a little shocked. "Crepes are the best. Their like super thin pancakes and these ones have ice cream and toppings its like a sundae in a crepe." She took his hand and started to lead them to the little shop.

  
  


Percy let her guide him, feeling full from dinner but still looking forwards to something sweet to top it off. "So... is this the cherries you meant?" He teased, bumping her hip with his.

  
  


Belladona gave a coy smile. "Oh thats for much later Percy. Maybe a midnight snack?"

  
  


He snickered and squeezed her hand. "Sounds good to me, Bebe. I do... want to talk to you about something, if that's alright?"

  
  


"Yeah of course." Belladona looked at Percy. "Is everything okay?" Stopped right before entering the shop.

  
  


"Yeah, it's fine." He offered a smile. "It's nothing bad, don't get worked up. I was talking to Salem about... being a leader. A career magi. About working to become a vet, like you." He squeezed her hand. "I want you to teach me about enchantments. Anything I can do, I want to do it."

  
  


Belladona sighed a bit. "Yeah of course. Sadly you wont be able to put anything to practice till you reach vet. Maybe I can teach you and Ophelia the basics at the same time." That idea did mean she couldn't mess with Ophelia but it would be far less annoying to teach two people at once.

  
  


"I can handle waiting. I'm... kind of a fast learner?" He laughed. "And learning with Ophelia sounds really nice. I don't think she knows how much I trust her, and... I really do think of her as a good friend. Can't have enough of those."

  
  


Belladona didn't say anything about Percy seeing the girl as a friend. "Yeah of course." She let go of Percy's hand to open the door and bow a bit. "Now its time for the best crepe ever."

  
  


He nodded. "Can't wait, lover." He didn't let go of her hand as he pulled her in after him, mouth already watering.


End file.
